Matesprits in Time
by BackClassChick
Summary: Agapi is from a different time but same life. What happens when she gets stuck in a time that she doesnt belong to, but soon becomes a part of.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Agápi Misó  
My blood color is Green (Upper middle class)  
My sign is Jupiter  
My horns curve in, about three inches from touching almost like making a heart  
I am 14 human years old but 6 1/4 solar sweeps  
My pesterchum log name is Lovehater  
I have soft red eyes that look like fire when I'm mad. Long black hair with red and purple high lights that reach the bottom of my back. I wear jeans, lace up combat boots, and a black tank top with my sigh on it. My hair is either down or in a braid. Since I'm a troll i have no idea who my parents are but I don't mind at all. I have two tattoo like things on my wrist that I was born with. A Libra symbol on my right wrist and Capricorn ob my left, they will fade a little but then show just as strong the next day. I don't have many friends but the ones I do have I care for.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and jump down from my loft bed and do a tuck and roll landing softly on the ground. I look down and see my hair is still in its natural perfect curls that I love so much. I run my fingers through it and my hair just bounces right back into place, amazing! I look down and see I'm wearing my human superhero "Superboy" pj pants and a plain black tank top. I grab my hunting knife, strife specialty, and my normal outfit for the day (jeans, combat boots, and Jupiter sigh tank top) and go to the bathroom for a shower.  
Once I'm done I change in the bathroom then come back into my room to check and see if any of my friends are online. I pull up my wall touch screen computer and sign in. I see that my moirail, Adélaïde, was on by her log name Copperlover. I always laugh at her name it is so entertaining to me.  
**TROLL LOG lOVEHATER TROLL ****COPPERLOVER****:**  
LH: Hey troooll buddy! I haven't seen you in a long time we need to hang out! TODAY!  
CL: yo girlie, hehehe, i would like totes love to, but i cant. yo see im hanging with Honoré today and i dont want to leave.  
LH: ERRRRRRGG! You and your stupid matesprite! wait... he is asking to join what do you think?  
CL: yay! yo go for it girlie!  
TICKONFREEDOM JOIN THE CHAT:  
TF: heeyy myy laadiiees hoows iit gooiing?  
LH: Fine just bored out of my FUCKING MIND here.  
TF: yoouu doont neeeed too raaiisee yoouur tyypee liikee thaat. Heeyy baabee caan wee geet baack too whaat wee weeree dooiing beefooree. ii waas haaviing sooooooo muuch fuun, aand byy yoouur screeaams soo weeree yoouu.  
LH: Holy gog! TMFI! I don't want to know so bye! Have fun with whatever the FUCK you were doing  
Lovehater left conversation.

I can't believe those two! Them and their stupid matespriting. I rush from my tree hive to relax and refocus. I loved to take walks out here with my lusus but now she doesn't bother to try anymore. Unlike most trolls my hive is cut off from the majority of the population, making it hard to much interaction or relationship with others except the one thing that lives with me. I stay deep in my thought long enough to get all the way to the pond that is at least, according to human calculations, 3 kms away from my hive. I look down into the light blue and clear water, that shows my reflection lightly. Feeling the sweat dripping and sliding down all of my body, I decide to take a nice swim for a while. No one will notice and its not like I have anyone to care about me anyway. I take of my shirt, jeans, boots, and socks and dive into the pond. I swim around for a hour or so then get out. I laid out to dry and relax my muscles in the hot sunshine. once I was for the most part dry, I pulled back on my jeans and boots then started walking home carrying my shirt for it was to hot to put it on. When I hear something behind me. I turn to see a bright red light burning in front of me, I shield my eyes from the blase when I notice a body crawling away from the fire.  
I ran over to him and pulled him away as fast as I could. When we were a safe distance from the flames I looked over his wound to figure out if he will live.  
"I know I won't survive, not in this timeline at least." The stranger whispers to me. I look at him for the first time, he had goat like horns, an unreadable purple sign on his shirt, and crazy black hair that was covered in red and purple blood. he reminded me of a clown in some ways, but a clown that had more than just jokes, but had a heart. I heard his breathing shallow some and I became worried that he wouldn't make it.  
"What do you mean this time line?" I asked as I used my semi-dry shirt as a towel to dabbing up the blood on his cut to shreds almost chest, he groans and gasps in pain the more blood I cleaned up I saw how deep the cuts truly were, they let me see his stomach and other vital organs. That when I realized he was right, he would not survive at all, he had a few minutes left if that.  
"This ain't the alpha timeline, sis. I am now going to be the reason I live, look do a dying jugglo a favor and walk through the portal. I know I have two minutes left and this is my dying wish."  
"That's fire! I will die if I walked through it!"  
"Its ain't fire, just trust me. You use to always trust me..." He whispered in my ear since I was bent over trying to help his wounds. He takes my hand and stares into my eyes.  
I got the feeling I could trust him, so I nodded to him saying, "Ok I will trust you." But he was already dead by this point. Too little, too late. I stood up and looked down at his body, I noticed how peaceful he looked just laying there, still as a rock. I also saw what I believed to be his blood on my shirt. I sighed and turn toward the non-fire fire. I slowly walked toward it. But stopped half way there and froze.  
What if he was lie? By the purple on his symbol on his shirt, I knew he was a high blood. They were known for not being truthful or being mental. And what did he mean but "you use to always trust me"? As far as I know I had never met him before in my life. Then again I have nothing to lose, there is and never really was a life for me. So against my better judgement I step through the fire and began my journey through hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and jump down from my loft bed and do a tuck and roll landing softly on the ground. I look down and see my hair is still in its natural perfect curls that I love so much. I run my fingers through it and my hair just bounces right back into place, amazing! I look down and see I'm wearing my human superhero "Superboy" pj pants and a plain black tank top. I grab my hunting knife, strife specialty, and my normal outfit for the day (jeans, combat boots, and Jupiter sigh tank top) and go to the bathroom for a shower.  
Once I'm done I change in the bathroom then come back into my room to check and see if any of my friends are online. I pull up my wall touch screen computer and sign in. I see that my moirail, Adélaïde, was on by her log name Copperlover. I always laugh at her name it is so entertaining to me.  
**TROLL LOG lOVEHATER TROLL ****COPPERLOVER****:**  
LH: Hey troooll buddy! I haven't seen you in a long time we need to hang out! TODAY!  
CL: yo girlie, hehehe, i would like totes love to, but i cant. yo see im hanging with Honoré today and i dont want to leave.  
LH: ERRRRRRGG! You and your stupid matesprite! wait... he is asking to join what do you think?  
CL: yay! yo go for it girlie!  
TICKONFREEDOM JOIN THE CHAT:  
TF: heeyy myy laadiiees hoows iit gooiing?  
LH: Fine just bored out of my FUCKING MIND here.  
TF: yoouu doont neeeed too raaiisee yoouur tyypee liikee thaat. Heeyy baabee caan wee geet baack too whaat wee weeree dooiing beefooree. ii waas haaviing sooooooo muuch fuun, aand byy yoouur screeaams soo weeree yoouu.  
LH: Holy gog! TMFI! I don't want to know so bye! Have fun with whatever the FUCK you were doing  
Lovehater left conversation.

I can't believe those two! Them and their stupid matespriting. I rush from my tree hive to relax and refocus. I loved to take walks out here with my lusus but now she doesn't bother to try anymore. Unlike most trolls my hive is cut off from the majority of the population, making it hard to much interaction or relationship with others except the one thing that lives with me. I stay deep in my thought long enough to get all the way to the pond that is at least, according to human calculations, 3 kms away from my hive. I look down into the light blue and clear water, that shows my reflection lightly. Feeling the sweat dripping and sliding down all of my body, I decide to take a nice swim for a while. No one will notice and its not like I have anyone to care about me anyway. I take of my shirt, jeans, boots, and socks and dive into the pond. I swim around for a hour or so then get out. I laid out to dry and relax my muscles in the hot sunshine. once I was for the most part dry, I pulled back on my jeans and boots then started walking home carrying my shirt for it was to hot to put it on. When I hear something behind me. I turn to see a bright red light burning in front of me, I shield my eyes from the blase when I notice a body crawling away from the fire.  
I ran over to him and pulled him away as fast as I could. When we were a safe distance from the flames I looked over his wound to figure out if he will live.  
"I know I won't survive, not in this timeline at least." The stranger whispers to me. I look at him for the first time, he had goat like horns, an unreadable purple sign on his shirt, and crazy black hair that was covered in red and purple blood. he reminded me of a clown in some ways, but a clown that had more than just jokes, but had a heart. I heard his breathing shallow some and I became worried that he wouldn't make it.  
"What do you mean this time line?" I asked as I used my semi-dry shirt as a towel to dabbing up the blood on his cut to shreds almost chest, he groans and gasps in pain the more blood I cleaned up I saw how deep the cuts truly were, they let me see his stomach and other vital organs. That when I realized he was right, he would not survive at all, he had a few minutes left if that.  
"This ain't the alpha timeline, sis. I am now going to be the reason I live, look do a dying jugglo a favor and walk through the portal. I know I have two minutes left and this is my dying wish."  
"That's fire! I will die if I walked through it!"  
"Its ain't fire, just trust me. You use to always trust me..." He whispered in my ear since I was bent over trying to help his wounds. He takes my hand and stares into my eyes.  
I got the feeling I could trust him, so I nodded to him saying, "Ok I will trust you." But he was already dead by this point. Too little, too late. I stood up and looked down at his body, I noticed how peaceful he looked just laying there, still as a rock. I also saw what I believed to be his blood on my shirt. I sighed and turn toward the non-fire fire. I slowly walked toward it. But stopped half way there and froze.  
What if he was lie? By the purple on his symbol on his shirt, I knew he was a high blood. They were known for not being truthful or being mental. And what did he mean but "you use to always trust me"? As far as I know I had never met him before in my life. Then again I have nothing to lose, there is and never really was a life for me. So against my better judgement I step through the fire and began my journey through hell. 


	4. Chapter 4

I just stared at her. I truly did like Terezi the most, she was understanding and I felt like I could trust her. Unlike Karkat, he seemed so angry at nothing yet everything, so it just made me want to get rid of him. I sighed and fell to the floor because of the pain I endured earlier that day. Sollux knelt next to me, I look up at him and saw what I thought was a glint of hope & trust in his eyes but it was hard to tell through his glasses.  
I then looked over at Terezi and laughed a tired laugh then asked her, "Which beginning? My beginning as in the start of my life or the beginning of when I met your dying friend?"  
She open her mouth about to respond but Karkat was the one who answered, "Well seeing as we don't have the rest of our fucking lives to listen to your lame ass story, start from when you met my dead friend."  
I really don't like this guy, he is a pain in the ass. No lie he truly is, and if he was going to be an asshole to me he was getting it to, "Dying. He was dying. Because if he was dead I wouldn't be here now would I?" I snapped back, Sollux laughed as he help me back up and Terezi just smiled at me, while Karkat glared at me. "Anyway, I was at the pond near my tree house when out of nowhere a fiery portal thing pops up and shots out a dying troll. I run over to see what the fuck is happening, when I got there I saw a dyeing troll, covered in cherry red and royal purple blood. I took off my shirt to try to clean it up but he said it was his time and that he wasn't part of this thing called an '_alpha timeline'._ Then he told me to go through the portal and how I always use to trust him and now I'm here." They were just staring at me all confused by wheat I had just told them.  
Sollux just smiled at me and said, kinda sarcastic like,"Theemth legit." I started laughing at that, I like Sollux because he knew how to relax and calm a person. Karkat however did not find it funny like I did, he glared at me and Sollux.  
"How the fuck are you laughing!? This is not funny! I still want to know why my friend was dying and why the hell he sent you here!" He yell at me, Terezi put her hand on his shoulder and he visually calmed none, but I have no idea if in his head he did calm some.  
Terezi then looked to me, she didn't seem very happy though, troubled if anything. "What he is trying to say is there is still a lot we don't know about you and that worries us. So until we figure this out you will stay with us here. You must not get into any fights, unless they are with Vriska, then go for it. And you must tell one of us where you are going at all times. Now Sollux will take you to your room while Karkat and I talk. Good night see you tomorrow, Agápi," She demanded yet in a way it sounded like a suggestion that you had to follow. Terezi just had that power, to not sound demanding, like Karkat, but not uncaring. somewhat like Gamzee, but was more like an older sister that you trusted with everything.  
Sollux hooked me by the arm and gestured to the hall. We walked in silence the whole way, we past 12 doors and stopped next to one with a honey yellow Gemini sigh on it. He gripped my wrist and pushed my open against a scanner of some sort. "Now Know troll." It spoke in a robotic voice, the door then slide open. And my mouth fell ajar to the sight before me.  
In the room was a queen size bed that had beautifully design, in all different shades of green and purple, also in the room was a maple desk with a rolling chair and laptop, also on the floor was a shaggy green rug and a comfy chair, and an amazing bookcase. "Wooow," Was all I could say. Sollux just laughed and smiled.  
He looked over to me and said, "Only 5 trollth can get in to thith room, and that'th including you. The room adapted to to you when you prethed your hand to the thcanner. And thince your troll log had nothing but unknown names you can't talk to them, thorry. But you do have thith room to yourthelf." I gave him a small smile, but he saw how forced it was and sighed. He walk in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders and told me, "I know this is different living here then compared to... where ever you are really from. But I bet you can learn quick. You will be able to give KK his thirt back tomorrow, the clothet hath been filled with all the clotheth you like to wear." I pulled Sollux in a quick hug, he was tense but he relax quickly.  
"Thanks, Sollux. Now I'm really tired good night, double color dude," I said as I pushed him out the door. Once he was out the door I pushed the button that said **CLOSE **and the door slide close before Sollux had time to say any thing. I turned and leaned against the heavy metal door and sighed. I let my body fall to the ground still leaning on the door. I stayed like that for at least five minutes, too tired to move.  
After getting by mind cleared again, I pulled Karkat's shirt off and walked over to the closet. When I opened it up I found nothing but my every day outfit and PJ's. I pull on one of the shirts that looked a little big for me, once it was on I tugged off my boots and jeans then crawled over to the human bed. I pulled at the covers and move all but the two normal, non decorative, pillows to the end of the bed knowing I would kick them off before the night was over. I laid down in the bed and the second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I refused to let myself wake up, just would not allow it. But a loud honk in my ear made me shoot straight up in my bed. I grabbed my knife, which I always keep under my pillow, and pin the horn honking jugglo to the ground with the sharp blade at their throat. I looked down at the attacker and saw, non other than... the mad clown Gamzee.  
"Morning sis. Can I just say that you are one cute mother fucker in that little shirt of yours," He told me pinching at my sides when saying I cute. I threw the knife at the wall by the door, and rolled off him. "Damn sis, please don't move. I want you to fucking chill right here with me. Like we could just sip down some wicked faygo," Gamzee told me as I stood up. I look down at him and shook my head, then walked over to the makeup table. And sat down on the cushioned bench, I looked at my hair. It had dried since last night when I went in the pond. It has also become very frizzy, like taking over half my head frizzy. I groaned loudly at the realization. Gamzee cocked his head to one side and asked, "Yo what is wrong my chill mother fucker?"  
I turned around to face him, he was still on the ground but he was propped up by his elbows and forearms making him look like he had just finished doing sit ups and was chilling. "My hair," I respond turning back to the mirror. "It got all frizzy when I was sleeping and now looks like hell."  
"Well if you ask me I think it looks hot," He returns as he gets up and walks to me, then he did a squat next to the bench. Gamzee is tall enough that his head reached my nose leave and hair reach my forehead while squatting.  
I don't even turn to look at him while I pull my hair out of the ponytail and start brushing it. I then tell him, "Yeah whatever, look here's what we'll do. I'll go shower and then meet you in your room to 'sip down some wicked faygo'." I did air quotes around the sip down so wicked faygo, because I have no idea what that means. His drunk smile grows wider at hearing me accept his request. Gamzee stands up then bends down, and picks me up. Like the Dirty Dancing style lift, he then spins me around in circles. After he sets me on the ground and runs out the room. I stood there frozen for a good minute. I eventually just shook my head grabbed my normal shirt and boots and socks, but decided to mid thigh faded blue jean shorts, and walked into the bathroom.  
Which was huge. It had a large shower with the shower head in the middle of the shower area, also it had different color buttons on the walk next to the shower which I guess change the color of the water. A toilet in the far left corner. A sink and huge counter space right next to the door. On the counter was different face washes, lotions (Some looking very nice), four soap container, three bars of soap, and a toothbrush holder with a new toothbrush and tooth paste. In the right corner by the door right next to the shower was a very large, very nice looking, Jacuzzi bath tub that could easily fit two trolls. Around the edge of the tub was all different types of candles and more soap. On the wall separating the tub and shower was a rack that held two full body towels and two hand towels and next to that was a coat hook which held two robes.  
I was mesmerized by the scene before me, but I quickly snapped out of it. I placed my clothes on the toilet lid and undressed, throwing my dirty clothes into a hamper by the sink. I slide the glass door leading to the shower, before I step in I hit the button that says "purple" and the water comes on shooting straight from the ceiling. Then I look below those buttons to see a dial that helps you set the temperature of the water, I turn the dial to 95 degrees Fahrenheit and walk in. The wall was cover with different body soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. I let the hot purple water wash over me soaking my hair so it stuck to my skin. I squirt out some strawberry scented shampoo in my hand and slowly massaging it through my thick, long, black hair. Once all of it was covered in red fluffy bubbles I rinse it. I then cover a sponge in blackberry body wash and washes my body thoroughly then of course rinse off. Lastly I get the strawberry scented conditioner in my hand and run it through my hair, instantly relaxing it and untangling it. I rinse my hair and recondition it then rinse it again, then get out and wrap a towel around my hair and robe around my body.  
I walk over to the mirror/sink/counter then clean the steam off it. I get the toothbrush wet with warm water then put toothpaste on and brush my teeth. Once I finish I rinse my mouth out and wash my face. I twist the towel off my head, and dry my face. I slip off my robe and hang it and the towel up so they can dry. I walk back over to the toilet and get dressed then blow dry my hair so it is in its natural beautiful black, purple, and red curls. I lace up my boots and slide on my watch, I see it is 11:00 am and decide I now have to go see Gamzee.  
I step out off my room and start walking down the hall, I look closely at the doors, since they have the signs in the middle of the door. I remember that Gamzee has a nice purple colored symbol but I can't quite remember the sign. Sadly they are all in black which stand out against the white doors. I continue walking, and I stop at a door with the word honk on it. I knew instantly this was the door I was looking for. I knocked softly and heard footsteps coming towards me, then the doors slides open and I was met with a smiling Gamzee with a large red bottle with a label that reads _Faygo Redpop! _ I am suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room, then tossed onto a squishy water-bed. I look up at him as he hands me a bottle with a yellow liquid inside. I take it raising one eyebrow. "What's this?" I ask unscrewing the lid hearing a clean snapped as the plastic breaks, then a _pop _as the air gets in.  
"Sis I told you we were going to drink some wicked Faygo, and that is just one of the mother fucking flavors. Moon Fucking Mist, to be exact," he responded, and he plopped down on the water-bed next to me. He tilts his open bottle towards me, I clink mine with his and we both chug down the liquid contents. To bad I didn't know what happens when you drink the Wicked Fargo...


	5. Chapter 5

We sat there in silence. We had already downed ten bottles of Faygo. I think at some point Gamzee locked the door, but I don't really care. He was now on the ground staring up at the ceiling with his knees bent up. I was laying upside down on his bed. I was watching him unsure of what was going on but loving it anyway. Gamzee turned to look at me and he smiled and said, "Damn sis. You are just so fucking hot, and sexy, and hmmm, you got me making mother fucking feels right now!"  
I started to giggle and flipped over so I was laying on my stomach, I scoot back some so I could prop my head on my hands and bent and crossed my legs. I then smiled really wide and whisper real suggestively, "Yeah and what 'cha gonna do about it? You going to come over here and kiss? Watch I'll close my eyes and wait." I really close my eyes and sit there.  
The next thing I know I was lifted off the bed and shoved against the wall, next a pair of soft warm lips were being pushed hard against mine. I was shocked at first and just kinda stood there. But soon I relaxed and kissed back, I racked my fingers through his hair and they got stuck. Since he was taller than me by a lot he was bent over. Gamzee grabbed my thighs and pulled me up, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us over to the bed and laid us down him on me, I already didn't have my boots on so my feet didn't get caught on the blanket. He went down to my neck and started kissing and biting it, I moaned really loud and he laughed into my skin which made me moan even louder. I feel Gamzee's fingers at my waist tugging at my shirt. I smile at his thought of being in control, I grab tight at his waist making him pull back and look at me then I used the power in my hips and legs to flip us making me on top straddling him.  
Gamzee looks up at me, as I pull off my shirt then rip open his, and may I say he had a perfect body like eight pack, nice arm muscles body. He laid there shocked but in his high state, much like mine, he smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. I went down easily and kissed him soft, hard, slow, and fast at his neck or lips, we went at it like this for a good hour and a half. By then we had another two bottles of Faygo each, and I was laying on his chest both of us shirtless. I was half asleep, and he was playing with my hair. I knew in about a minute I would be asleep and I welcomed it. Man Faygo makes you feel soooooo good, and free and just damn... 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Is what I wake up hearing, I was about to roll off the bed but Gamzee grabbed me and pulled me back to his warm welcoming body. WAIT! GAMZEE AND ME IN BED SHIRTLESS?!(again I find myself thanking gog for the bra) WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHEN WE DRANK FAYGO?!  
I quickly removed his arm from my body making me roll off the bed. I guess Karkat moved because when I stopped rolling I was right at his feet. Karkat kick me and yelled, "Why the fuck were you in bed with my best friend, you slut?!" I was not happy with this. First of all I was not a slut in any way, I mean Gamzee is the second guy I have ever kissed and the first was truth or dare. Second of all I was high! I think.  
I Stood up and since I was taller than Karkat looked down at him. He looked up at me anger in his eyes, that I hoped would soon become fear. I opened my mouth and screamed back, "I am not a slut! Did you think that maybe your friend tricked me into drinking some weird ass shit, that got me high and horny?! Did you think that maybe he kissed first?! Did you know that he broke into my room to invite me here and I was just being nice?! No you didn't because you obviously don't have the ability to think! Now good bye assholes!" I push him down and step over him and walk away.  
But as I'm about to step out the I hear Gamzee say, "Bye my fine ass mother fucker, till next time." I turn back slowly and see he is waving to me. I grab of my small throwing knives from my belt and throw it two inches from the right side of his head.  
I turn my back to them and promise, "There will be no next time. Next tine the knife is going through your head." Then walk back to my room.  
Once I get there I head for the closet. Despite my normal clothes there are some different dresses and shirts that would be very comfortable. I couldn't figure out why some of them were soo fancy, unless the closet knew something I didn't. I hear a knock at the door as I move through the dresses. I let out a heavy sigh, if it was Gamzee or Karkat I swear to gog... The knock came again, but this time with a voice, "Hey it's Terezi. Gamzee told me what happened. I just want to come in and talk." Great so now not only did I make out with that clown creep but everyone knows about it. I decide I do need to talk, I guess, so I walk over to the door and open it. She is just kinda standing there, I slide out-of-the-way and she uses her cane to find my bed. I come over and sit next to her. Terezi puts her hand on my back, then asks, "Can you please tell me what happened earlier?" I look up at her and sigh again. Then I recount the events of me drink with Gamzee in as little detail as possible.  
When I'm done we sit there in silence, Terezi keeps opening her mouth but says nothing. I finally couldn't take the silence and asked, "So what should I do? Because right now I just want to go over there and kill that creepy clown. But I also know that Karkat would be mad, and I respect you too much to tick off your matesprit." She perked up at the end.  
Then she cocked her head to the side and said, "What would make you think that me and Karkat are matesprits? I mean he's cool and all but no. I don't think I could ever be flush for him." I just stared at her blankly. How could she not be flush for him. The way she acts around him is so different, also there are always the lines...  
"Terezi, when I'm from we have this thing called the line. The line is the family tree almost of each of you original twelve trolls. Some of the pairings are obvious like Sollux and Feferi, but others were and are harder to find like Equius and Nepeta, starting one quadrant and ending another. But some we have never found pairs too, some we don't even have the names. You and Karkat are just call the leader and the honest. Then there is Gamzee, we don't really know what to call him since we didn't know his name, so we just gave him two the martyr and the pariah. So yes that is how I know you feel flush for Karkat," I finish, by this point Terezi is both intrigued and bright teal in her cheeks. It was kinda funny looking to me, to see someone with a bright blue face and not be dying. She just looked at me not really moving. She then got up and walked to the door.  
Once she was there she said, "We have dinner in the kitchen in three hours, at six. I would like it if you joined us." And with that Terezi turned and left. I starred at the door for a sec then fell back on the bed. Realizing I would go to the dinner, and like Terezi has probably planned I would sit next to her and Gamzee tonight.  
I groaned with anger, then swiftly and cleanly bounce-flipped off the bed and landed on both feet. I stood up and walked over to the desk and unplugged the laptop from its charger, then carried it over to my bed and flopped down. I knew this place had internet because all the other trolls used it. I opened up the browser, I typed in the human website YouTube, know that Sollux would make both accessible, and typed in the band _Falling in Reverse. _I found their first album, made all the way back in 2011, and hit play. I went down to the description and found _I'm not a Vampire _and played it as loud the laptop would allow, which was surprisingly loud.

watch?v=lG2JfgEIpgk (Listen here)

I continued to play the album on repeat till it was 5:45, at that time I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, album still playing in the background. I went to the counter and found two good face scrubs and washed my face. I then washed my hands with lavender hand soap. Once I finished washing my hands I went to the closet and decide to wear something different for a change, I pulled the handles and started digging through the cloths till I a good outfit. I then hurled myself out of the room and sprint to the dining hall.  
About halfway down this ridiculously long hallway my body collides with another object. I fall to the ground and become dazed for a few seconds, luckily I landed on my back and didn't hit my head. I look up to see a very weird-looking troll. He was wearing a long light and dark blue scarf, it seemed that he had gills of some sort, his shirt bared a purple Aquarius sigh on it, he had stupid looking glasses, and a purple cape matching the purple stripe in his spiky hair. He just glared at me like I killed his lusus, I look back up at him and bark, "Well? Aren't you going to help me up? Since you knocked me down."  
"I do not help such a loww blood up, you should be honored to be standing in front of me," He retorted to me, as if I was nothing more than filth. Also when he said _low _he said it funny like there was two w's.  
I pushed myself up and slammed him against the wall. I pushed my arm against his neck and growled in his face, "look low life, I really don't give a fuck if you are higher on the blood line than me, I do know I could kick your ass if I really wanted to. So next time you knock me down better fucking say 'sorry let me help you.' Or next time it will be my knife being pushed against your neck, got me?" He franticly nods as I pull away from him. I turn my back to him and sprint the rest of the way to the dining room, where I find a spot between Gamzee and Terezi on a long table and eleven pairs of eyes staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I just stood there feeling awkward, but began to walk over to the spot between Terezi and Gamzee. As I neared closer to the seat Karkat stood up from the other side of Terezi, I saw he was going to try and stop me from sitting down but she pulled him back down in his seat by the wrist. I step to the seat and slowly sit down not look at that horrendous harlequin. Everyone was staring at me, I felt as if I was about to be questioned at gun point and if I got a single question wrong I would get shot.  
Everyone just sat around in silence, when the snob from the hallway walked in and sat down in the last seat next to a troll in a blue and green skirt with a very high split in it, extremely long and curly black hair, purplish pinkish goggle/glass, an unnecessary amount of jewelry, and a strange gold crown with a purple gem in the center with a with Pisces sigh on it. She smiled at him then stood up, every troll at the table gazed at her and made me feel even more awkward as she just stared at me. "Hello everyone! I want you all to say a warm glubby welcome to our new troll, Agápi!" She started as if this was a normal thing they do at every dinner. A series of mumbled "hello" and "nice to meet you" were heard from around the table. "Well alright," She continued, "The food is about to be severed so enjoy!"  
Everyone turned to the trolls next to them and began a mess of conversations. The food trickles down a conveyor belt, which I seemed to miss (wow I can be stupid), that was connected to a hole in the wall, that went to the kitchen. Most of the food was just on huge severing plate but a few were personal plates. One was Gamzee's plate of slime pie and bottle of _Rock & Rye! Faygo_, the other two belong to the speaker and creeper, their plates look like a baked fish (head in tack) with a glass of salt water...?  
Everyone else just started grabbing the different foods and poured different drinks in their glasses. I stared at Terezi as she just kinda sniffled all the different plates as they pass. Karkat sighed unnecessarily loud, and pulled her back. "Here just stop being so fucking weird and let me do it," He shot as he heavily dropped food on her plate. Terezi sat back and smile as if she knew this would happen. I just smiled and laughed in my head, realizing how whipped she has him.  
I had started grabbing a weird-looking kind of meat when I heard someone say. "Sooooooo, new girl, whats it like in the future? I mean who's ruling there? Or did we all just die?" My head snapped up to see a cocky annoying grin on the eight-eyes-in-one girl. (Vriska I think it is? Yep she was the one who was suppose to get me a shirt.)  
I give her the same cocky grin and rest my head on my hand. I open my mouth, still smiling, and reply. "Oh totally, everyone just up and dies. Which is how I'm totally here another troll. Because all of you, are the only trolls left, just die in the end." Everyone starts laughing at how stupid her comment really was. I just continue to place different foods on my plate and grab a 24 oz bottle of _Raspberry Blueberry Faygo, _I can't deny the stuff is fucking amazing. I look over at Vriska to see her glaring at me, but her cheeks dark blue from embarrassment. I just smile and nod my head to her, as Terezi low fives me under the table. I look to my other side and see Gamzee's eyes fix on the bottle which my right hand was still wrapped around. I elbow him pretty hard and he snaps out of it.  
He leaned in way to close for comfort. I could smell the different Faygo flavors and slime pie on his warm breath, as it landed steadily against my neck making me stiffen. "Yo sis, I am so mother fucking sorry for want happened earlier. I didn't mean for us to that mother fucking high. But I got to say you are one wicked fucking kisser," He apologized in his low voice but just quieter than normal.  
That set off a spark in me, he shouldn't have tried to get me high in the first place. I would have been so much happier if he had just kept his shit to himself the whole night. But no he had to bring it up...  
I stand up, kick my chair to the side, and have Gamzee against the wall my knife to his neck (For the second time today) all in under a second. I feel all their eyes burning in to the dramatic girl trying to kill the high boy, now if only I gave a damn. I leaned my body close to his and hiss, "Didn't we already do this today? And didn't I promise to kill you this time?"  
I could see the panic seeping into his calm purple eyes. Gamzee didn't know me to well, but he could tell I would do it. "Awww clam down sis, no need to flip no fucking shit at dinner. Can't we just all be wicked friends, and chug back some Faygo?" He pleaded calmly to me. I just smiled up at him, even though I was stretching to look at his eyes, he was a good three inches taller than me. I was about to push the knife deeper into his shiny, smooth, grey neck when I was pulled back and slammed to the ground.  
I look up to see Karkat holding a sickle, but the blade had a bright green and pink strip on it. He was about to swing it down on me, and I was preparing to stab him with my blade, when Gamzee grabbed his arm and just shook his head. As if to tell his small friend that I was too important to be killed. Karkat glares at him, obviously thinking "What the fuck is wrong with you?!", but eventually backs off and returns to his seat. Terezi gets up from her seat and, after sniffing the air a bit, helps me up. I sheath my combat knife and return to my original seat, next to the guy I just tried to kill but sparred my life.  
The rest of the time is passed in silence no one looks up from their plates. As soon as that troll finished they got up and left. I hadn't eaten in what seemed like years so I was one of the last people. And it's no surprise that Karkat and Gamzee were the first to go. About a hour had past since the little fighting fiasco, and the only people left at the table were Sollux, the cat girl, who wore a blue hat that had wear eyes and nose on it, blue gloves, a very baggy green jacket which covered her torso, and had a blue tail, the strong guy, he was ridiculously buff, had long black hair, was missing half a horn, weird-looking grey shorts, black cracked sunglass (even though we were indoors), and a black wife-beater which had a royal blue Sagittarius sigh on it, and me.  
The buff dude got really sweaty every time he looked at me, which was just awkward. I quickly got angry with the silence and cut with, "Sooo what are your names? Because I feel really bad calling you guys buff dude and cat girl."  
Cat girl started to giggle and opened her mouth as if today something when buff dude, who was right next to her, just shook his head. She sighed and looked back down at her saucer of milk. Sollux kicked buff dude from under the table, since he was sitting across from him. "The girl is Nepeta, and this blood height focused douche is Equius," Sollux introduced the whole time glaring at Equius. He stared back, I think, slightly satisfied that he pissed Sollux and me off.  
Nepeta smiled and spoke softly to me, saying, "Hi, you already know my name, but it's absolutely purrfect to meet you. I want to say sorry for my furend Equius. He really is nice, but you have to be high up in the blood line for him to want to be friends with you." She looked ashamed of that, like it stopped her from being friends with people. When she moved again I saw her shirt, it had the leo sigh on it in a lighter **green** then mine, but not by much.  
I cocked my head to the side and whispered back, "But your blood color is lower than his. So why is he friends with you?"  
She shrugged, "I think it's because my blood is rare," Was her only response as she leaned back in her seat. I sat back up in my seat. She was right I have never met anyone with my color blood and very few with green blood in general. I still did get why that buff jerk had to be so mean to me, I mean come on me and Nepeta's blood colors are so closer its ridiculous. Besides that I'm higher than her. Wait why do I care? This is just some opinion of a random troll I just met, it meant nothing.  
I stand up and push my chair back. "I tired see you guys tomorrow," I shout back as I exit the dining hall. I hear someone getting slapped and half-smile as it was probably Sollux hitting Equius. I make it a few feet away from the door when I get the eerie that someone is watching me. I stop in my tracks and pull my dagger and aim it where I think the unknown troll is standing.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I could hit anything, a high pitch shrike came from a tall, scrawny, nerd-looking, guy with his auburn hair cut in to a shaggy cutie mohawk. As he screamed he stumbled backwards, causing him to fall head first down them. I stand there shocked then chase after him. When I reach the bottom I stand over the strange bull horned boy. His hair was laying only slightly on his forehead, his eyes were closed but was still moaning, his black button up jacket was undone letting me see his dark grey shirt with a orange taurus in the middle of his upper chest. I knelt down on my knees and picked up his head by his massive longhorn horns that stuck out from either side of his head. He let out a moan as I did this. "Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry. I thought you were trying to hurt me," I say flabbergasted, as he opens his beautiful hazel eyes and looks up at me. I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I now actually get a look at him, and I gotta say he's cute.  
He rubs his head, which is still in my lap, while say, "Um nah its uhh, cool. I guess. I'm uhh kinda used to getting hurt, like a lot." I chuckle at his little stutter and nervousness. "I'm uhh, I'm Tavros," Tavros explains.  
I nod my head and smile, "Good," I say, he looks up at me confused, "Well that means that you remember your own name." He smiles up at me, happy at the small joke I made.  
"You don't have to introduce yourself, I know who you are." Tavros replied, my smile fades and I look up and straight out.  
"Yeah thats the problem with being new. Everyone knows who you are whether you like it or not," I say half heartedly.  
Tavros looks up at sympathy burning bright in his eyes. He smiles say "Do you think that you could maybe help me up, please?" Trying to get my mind off things, I shyly laugh and look down at his legs just now noticing that they are made of metal. This causes me to stumble back, shocked at the sight of such strange things. Tavros follows my gaze and laugh shyly realizing I had freaked out about the metal leg thing. "Oh yeah, haha... I uhh forgot to mention that I have metal legs," He says nervously. I nod slowly unable to stop staring, which I felt terrible about.  
I finally look away and say, "Umm yeah, sorry about that. Its just in my time we don't have people born with metal legs. So yeah let me help you up."  
AS I bend over and help pull him up, Tavros shakes his head saying, "No I wasn't born with them. Equius made them for me. Since I was paralyzed."  
I nod my head just now understanding. But still wondering one thing. "Wait if you had normal legs, how did they they.. ummm, you know get your really legs off." He looked down at his metal legs, with pain of the memory inside his eyes and I wished I hadn't asked. "Look never mind, you don't have to tell me."  
His head shot up as if I asked him to give up a great honor or something. He shook his head vigorously, "No it's was really easy. Do you remember the girl in the red skirt?" Tavros asked, I nodded pretending to know what the fuck he was talking about, so he continued, "Well when we first got on this rock everyone realized that I was useless, so she had Equis make me some new legs out of metal, and then she used her chainsaw to cut off my old legs. While I just kinda laid there he attached some umm metal legs to me." He finished the story and looked over to me wait for a response, but all he saw was my mouth hanging open in shock.  
How could someone think he was useless, as far as I could tell he was pretty wicked. I leaned in and gave him a sweet, short kiss. When it was over I got up and walked away he looked after me and yelled, "What was that uhhh for?!"  
I turned and laughed, still walking backwards I yelled back, "For being the first nice guy on this rock! Night Tav!"  
"Night!" Was all I heard.  
I turn back around to make sure I didn't run into anything again, when someone grabbed me by the the waist and threw me over their shoulder with easy. I started to struggle and the grip only got tighter, I started to feel light headed. I knew soon I would pass out due to lack of blood going to my head. So I twisted my waist hard enough so my legs were around my attacker's neck, and with the rest of my strength I did a barrel roll releasing their neck halfway through it. I landed like a cat on the ground ready for another strike. I looked to where they should of landed and found no one, I became concerned. I stood up straight when I felt a sharp tip of an arrow at my back. "Don't move you filthy low blood," A deep raspy voice order. I of course did listen, because you know when a person points an arrow to your back you listen.  
I raised my hands above my head when a sudden thud was made behind me. I then felt the sharp tip of the arrow cut down my back. I yelled out in pain as someone else tried to help me. "Shhhh, come on sis you have to be mother fucking chill," A calm relaxing voice whispers in my ear. I knew immediately after he said "Sis" that it was Gamzee.  
He picked me up and I yelled, see as his hand landed right on my cut. He moved it quickly to my neck, so he could still support me. I didn't realize how bad the cut was till I saw the puddle of my green blood laying on the floor next to an unconscious Equius. "Why are you doing this? I literally just tried to kill you at dinner," I asked starting to pass out by blood loss.  
Gamzee just smiled down at me in his arms, "Because you one wicked mother fucker, sis," That was all he said the whole way back to my room.  
When we finally got to my room, I was half unconscious. Gamzee laid me on my stomach as he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed four towels. He then folded them to fit the size of my back perfectly. He laid them next to me then rolled me over so I was laying on them. I squealed because of the little pain it caused.  
I open my mouth to thank him, but before I could get a word out Gamzee shushed me again, "Shhhh... It's all fine sis. I'll stay with you all night if needed, you fucking know to make sure you don't like mother fucking bleed to death." I nod and turn my head to the side.  
Before I was completely asleep I heard my door open one more time, expecting to hear Gamzee leaving. Instead it was the sound of Karkat's voice being carried in, " Thats the problem with being fucking new. She will only be hurt worse for not being a high blood such as yourself, Gamz."  
"I know bro, but I'm pretty sure she will be as fine as any mother fucker," And that was the last thing I heard before I drifted in to an unnatural sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with my back very sore. I attempted to sit up and failed almost instantly, When my back hits the towels again I yelled out in pain from the cut. That is when one of the most shocking things I have ever seen happened, Gamzee stepped out of my bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waste soaked. And half ran half slid to the side of my bed, once he reached it he sat down next to me on the bed. As he wiped his wet long hair out of his face, he seriously asked "Whats the matter, sis?"  
I just stared dumb founded at him, I mean as I said before Gamzee is very attractive looking, high or not. And wet... well lets just say it doesn't help with me hating him. Instead of saying something smart like "What the fuck do you think? I did get cut in my back last night." All I could mange to get out was, "You are getting my bed wet."  
With that he looked down at the huge puddle of water surrounding him now. With that he stood up still very nervous looking. "Yeah sorry bout that sis, now whats wrong, girl?"  
Finally getting my head back together, kind of, I say, "I was umm trying to sit up and land hard on my back s'all." He stared down at me unconvinced, he shook his head and walked slowly back into the bathroom shaking his head like a wet dog (A fuzzy human animal). I giggle silently at it.  
Gamzee came out again with new towels that were clean. This time he was more dressed, in his shirt and boxers but no pants. "Here," He said walking to me arms extended with towels, "Let me clean that fucker up for you." I nodded my head but didn't dare to move. When he finally got to my bedside he dropped the towels. With ease flipped me over on my stomach with no pain for me and no struggle for him. Gamzee held the top the of the pile of the blood soaked towels and quickly ripped them off my back, because of course when my blood dried it became like a glue to the towels. I screamed out in pain as I could feel my cut being ripped open again. I heard Gamzee run into the bathroom and come back. When the noise of his pounding feet stopped I felt a warm, wet, and very relaxing towel being placed on my back. As he wiped up the fresh blood I sucked in strong gasps as he did. With the other hand he stroked my long now solid black, I honestly have no explanation at all, to calm me down. Once he finished up cleaning the wound, with out my permission, Gamzee ripped off my tattered and destroyed t-shirt.  
About the same time he finished cleaning and had my torso completely stripped of all fabric that resembled my shirt, I heard my large metal door open, then something metal hit the ground. I couldn't look to see who it was, but Gamzee could. He turn around to face the door, laughed a little while saying, "Hey sis, give me a hand in cleaning up this mother fucking mess our friend got here."  
The silences was all that hung in the air, not a sound was made. Till who ever was at the door walked over to my dresser and pulled me out a fresh shirt and dropped it next to me. They then pulled Gamzee away then locked him in the bathroom as I pulled on my top. It made my back sting as it stuck to the still wet scratch on it, yet I did not make a sound just clenched my jaw. "What happened here?" The familiar voice of Terezi echoed in the cavern like room. I couldn't bring myself to look at her.  
What should I say? He saved my life? From a crazy high blood? Then spent the night withe in my bed? Took my shirt off cleaned my cuts and stopped all the bleeding? Yeah I know it doesn't sound soooo bad but something was off about Gamzee and Terezi, that I don't want to get in between. "He saw me laying in the hallway bleeding cleaned the cut, went to bed, then came back to check on me this morning," I lied coolly trying to be not so descriptive that it was weird, but yet descriptive enough that there were no questions to ask.  
I couldn't see her eyes behind her red glasses, yet I still new what she was doing. She had learn to tell if some one was lying without sight. It was cool and creepy, I never knew where to look. Normally I would look right into their eyes and intimidate them. But with Terezi I couldn't do that, I don't know if its because I respect her so much or if its because she intimidates me.  
After another minute of just sitting there and being stated at, I think, Terezi just nodded and walk out the door only to pop her head back in reminding me that breakfast was in 10 minutes , then left without another word.  
I just sat there confused about what just happened. I was deep in thought when I heard a banging at my bathroom door, reminding me that Gamzee was still in there with the door locked. I got up from my bed and realized I was still in my jean shorts from yesterday. "One second!" I yell in the direction of the bathroom to Gamzee. Then run over the the large wardrobe and pull myself into a pair of black skinny jeans. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and braids and let it lay wavey on my shoulders and back. I walked back to the bathroom door and unlocked for Gamzee.  
"Thanks sis," he said as he walked past me and flopped down on my bed. He rested his hands behind his head and stretched his long legs out crossing the right over the left.  
"No prob," I reply coming and sitting in the chair next to my bed. It was a big green and purple bean bag chair. "You know breakfast starts in 5?" I ask as he is tracing lines on the ceiling with his eyes.  
Gamzee didn't say a word as he got up from my bed and walked out the room into the hallway, leaving me sitting in the chair.

Gamzee didn't say a word as he got up from my bed and walked out the room into the hallway, leaving me sitting in the chair.

What did I do? Its not that I care what he thinks, but why did he leave so abruptly. I mean I wasn't rude or anything just told him that breakfast started soon. This is all that I could think about as I sat in that chair. I gave up trying to figure out the workings of the male troll mind and left since I was starved and ready for breakfast.

As I walked down the hall to the dinning room, I had the strange sense that someone was following me. I turn around to see the small cat girl from dinner last night. She waved and ran up to me. "I'm soo sorry to hear what my furrend did to you," She started knowing the whole story already from her "friend". "I truly do hope that your back heals well. It would be terrible if something happened to you before we, and especially Gamzee, get to know you better." And with that she bounced down the hall as if nothing bad was, has, or is going to happen.

I just stood there shock trying to comprehend what had just possible happened, when I fell a hand wrap around my shoulders and half force half guide me to the kitchen. I look over to see the friendly face of Sollux standing next to me. We don't talk on the walk to the kitchen/dinning room/ what ever the fuck it is, but once we get there we sit diwn next to each other across from Gamzee, Terezi, and of course Karkat. And that fish chick to Sollux other of course gets him an angry look from the fish dude, but he doesn't care.

I learned from dinner last night that all the food here is served family style, meaning the plates are pasted around as someone asks for them. As I sit I can still feel at least three pairs of eye burning into me, but I ignore all of them and chat with Sollux and Fish girl who's name is Feferi. The room is filled with all sorts of noise, of dishes clattering, friends talking, mouths chewing, and enemies bickering. Yet somehow all the noise stops when one voice shouts over all, "SO new girl why don't you tell us what it is you are here for?"

I look up from my plate to see the girl from the first night who was sent to get me a shirt, Vriska. She has one eyebrow cocked up and leaning one her left arm the right one laying in her lap. I finish chewing the bite I had in my mouth and look over at Sollux, he nod giving me a little bit more confidence. I look right back over to her with all eyes locked on me and reply, "It was a mistake, and I don't really know what to do to get home."

Vriska let an glass shattering cackle. "So you just magically got to the past, you think. And now my screw up our lives trying to get back to yours," She said sarcastically pointing to me every time she said 'you'. I shake my head trying to defend myself, but she is one step ahead of me. Vriska lets out a full formed sentence before I even open my mouth. "Wait are you telling me that you do know how you got here? Well than do explain," She said cold but nice some how pulling it off.

"Well I would if you eve learned to shut up," I snap back causing her to go stiff and the room to grow cold. I look her dead in the eyes and continue, "No I don't know how I got here. All I know is that a failed time line of you guys sent Gamzee to me dying. He seemed to know who I was meaning that I don't screw up your life. And yes I do know I'm in the past because I know what you twelve do, now lets get back to breakfast." I look back down at my plate and begin shoving food in my mouth.

I am guessing the Vriska opened her big mouth cause the next thing I hear is Sollux say, "Oh just shut you mouth. Everyone get back to breakfast." That's when the clattering of dish ware begins again, but the conversations never really pick up.

After breakfast I head back to my room to relax and forget about the little fight between me and that she demon. I had been laying in my bed for a hour or so when I hear a lite knock on my door. "It's open come in!" I yell being too lazy to get up from my spot. The door slides open to reveal a nervous yet still happy Feferi. "Oh hey Fef," I welcome swinging off the bed to greet her. "What's up?" I ask showing her to the set of bean bag chairs beside my bed.

"Well this may sound a bit weird to you but umm, wow do I say this," She rambled after sitting there scielent for a minute. I just nodded like I understood what was happening but really I couldn't of been more lost. "Alright let me start over," Feferi started again, "So a year ago we finished the game and have been living here on our way to the new home for us and those humans. And to celabrate the year here we are holding a formal dance. You are of course invited and If you want Gamzee can be your date. There will be dancing, food, drinks, talking and all kinds of fun. I just wanted to let you know, since its tonight I know its last minute and all but we didn't really think of it." Once she finish she got up to leave and started heading for the door.

Before Feferi did leave I said, "Feferi there is nothing going on between me and Gamzee. He's kind of a pain in the ass to me." She just looks back at me and smiles before leaving to myself.  
A dance? Well this is unexpected, and why would I be Gamzee's date? Not that I care what anyone thinks but still it's weird.  
I lay down and stare at the ceiling thinking about this whole dance thing.


End file.
